


A feline return

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [25]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Spacefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gas does strange things to people...but is it really what's going on this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feline return

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehe....okay, I'm sorry about being late with this update from my usual shedule BUT I lost internet. But onto more serious matters, I'm getting a surgery done today, so...um...well what I'm saying is please review? I'd like to have something good to wake up to afterward.

Ezra leaned against the hanger wall, closing his eyes while rubbing his face. “You know, those purrgil's were neat but I could have done without falling down into the gas honestly.” He gave a slightly shrill laugh, feeling his world begin to sway now that the adrenalin was leaving his system.

“Mmmn, I bet you could. But hey we go the fu-Ezra?” Sabine looked closely at him, noting how he was tilting slightly to the left while pressing his back against the wall. Kanan was already moving towards his padawan, carefully taking him by the shoulders.

“How much of it did you breath in?” He questioned.

“Quite a bit. I almost choked to death on it if it wasn't for the purrgil giving me my hel-urrgh...” Ezra felt himself slide a bit down the wall before he was yanked forward and into Kanan's arms, settling against his chest. “...Don't do that, I think I almost threw up.” He whispered hoarsely, black spots starting in his eyes.

“Sorry, but you should sleep I think. It will be better for you to sleep.” Kanan frowned, feeling nausea, exhaustion and some off behavior through the bond.

“Mmmn...need a shoulder to lean on to my bunk then I think, cause everything is swaying...Hera is keeping the course straight right?” He felt Kanan slide a arm around his waist to help him get to the cabins.

“Yes she is, so its just you Ezra.” The Jedi waved to Sabine and Zeb to get the fuel secured as he took care of his padawan, keeping his arm around him. Ezra leaned heavily on him, taking short, hitched breaths as he did.

“You sure you're alright? Perhaps we should take you to the medbay instead and let Chopper give your blood a run through to check.” Kanan frowned, carefully shifting their direction and heading towards the medbay instead, taking note of the paleness clinging to Ezra's tanned skin.

“I...perhaps?” Ezra admitted, closing his eyes before following along carefully to the medbay. “I might just need sleep.”

“Better safe then sorry Ezra, you're kind of good at getting into trouble.” The Jedi continued lightly as he helped Ezra onto the medbay. 

“Hey...”

“Yes?” Kanan smirked as Ezra gave him a tiny sulky pout. 

“Bah...” He shuffled and laid down, closing his eyes as he heard Kanan messing around, letting him draw blood before opening his eyes in surprise as Kanan slipped a mask on him. “Humor me, you look pale, might be the lack of oxygen you had.” Ezra huffed then nodded, closing his eyes as he kept the mask on.

It kind of dug into his face but he tried to ignore it, breathing deeply as Kanan had taught him, slowly slipping into meditation and then into sleep, his whole body settled.

()()()()()()

“Well the oxygen in his blood is a bit low and there are traces of the gas in his system but else he seems fine.” Kanan took himself a kaf, shrugging slightly. “He should be fine as long as he relaxes and lets it work itself out of him.” He smiled.

“And you can relax too then.” Hera teased him gently, smiling softly.

“As if you weren't worried.” Kanan rolled his eyes before looking up as Sabine came, raising a eyebrow at her half guilty, half thrilled look. “...I get the feeling you've done something we might not approve of.” He mused.

“Well...not exactly? I mean...I think you'd approve considering the circumstances?” Her grin was growing wider.

“The circumsta-” A loud meow interrupted him. Kanan stared at Sabine as she started giggling loudly. “...Is that what I think it is?” Hera asked, perking up as Chopper came rolling in, warbling away almost excitedly as he rolled to her side.

“Y-Yes!” Sabine couldn't hold it in, squirming. “He's relapsed! With the gas in his system and I don't know. But I took the shot the moment I heard him mewling.” 

“The shot to wha-” Kanan almost dropped his cup as Ezra crawled in on all four. It wasn't that he was crawling or mewling that was the issue, that had happened before. But now he saw what had excited Sabine, what she had done.

Ezra's face was painted. He had a pink heart nose and black whiskers stretching across his cheeks, giving the impression of...

“A kitty.” He choked out, a grin breaking out over his face as Hera squealed in delight, drawing Zeb out of his bunk.

“Whatcha all laughi-oh, oh karabast! Tell me you're recording this Chopper!” He chuckled, Chopper warbling out something that would constitute as a laugh.

Ezra just mewled in confusion to them then crawled over to Kanan, leaning against his leg and nuzzling slowly before peering up with large eyes. Kanan shifted a bit then set his cup down, feeling a bit guilty for some reason before he knelt down and picked up his padawan, noting that despite staying with them, Ezra was still to light for comfort. “Yeah, okay.” He muttered, moving to the couch and settling down by the holo table with Ezra on his lap, against his chest.

“Oh he looks adorable.” Hera cooed, sitting down with him and petting Ezra's hair, big eyes peering at her, the paint only making those big blue eyes appear even bigger. “A sweet docile kitty cat.” She smiled at the open acceptance of affection as Ezra leaned into the touch.

Ezra just nuzzled and gave another mew before settling his head on Kanan's shoulder, smearing a bit of the black paint on the others sweater. Kanan didn't mind...to much.

He ran his hand up and down his padawan's back, his other tucked loosely around the slim waist. Hera on his other side, stroking Ezra's hair with a soft smile. Sabine settled down beside the Jedi, grinning happily as Zeb flopped down in his chair, settling his feet on the table with a content grunt, watching. Chopper was recording everything, warbling now and then.

Kanan however was just focused on everyone, skimming the Force over each and everyone before settling on Ezra. 'Ezra?' He questioned lightly, feeling a bit of embarrassment. 'You're pretending.'

'...Don't tell the others I'm faking it. Please?'

'I won't. But you have to tell me why.'

Ezra nuzzled more against Kanan's shoulder, eyes closed, giving a quiet mewling noise. 'I...kind of remember how you guys acted last time. And I got the holos of it. I just...' There was a frustrated sigh through the link between them.

'...I wanted that. You and Hera were...I mean...you were like this.' 

Kanan felt the little bit of annoyance he felt settle as he pulled Ezra a bit tighter to him. It wasn't easy still now for him to ask for attention, at least not the positive kind. And to be held. Perhaps he felt he should be grown enough to not require hugs.

'Well, alright, I won't tell them...as long as you don't force me to feed you. I'll give you a few hours.' Kanan settled on, squeezing the teen to him.

'Thank you....I'm still going to make Sabine pay for painting my face.' Ezra hummed through the bond.

'That's alright...though Ezra?'

'Mmmn?'

'Next time you want a hug...just ask. I'm not going to deny you them.'

'To be fair, when I woke up, I did mew for a bit. Only after Sabine started cuddling me did I think of this fully though.' 

'She cuddled you?'

'Tightly. It was nice and she ruffled my hair.'

'Heh, alright.'


End file.
